Bring Me To Life
by The Angel Of Ruin
Summary: Sakura,a lonely gothic high school girl has to take life head on. She has to fend for herself and her little boy.With the help of tsunade and kakashi that is.What will happen when she finds out shes a Vampire Princess that has to fight evil!More inside
1. Prologue

**Heyyyy you guys missed me? -cricket cricket- ...-sweatdrop- i guess not. Well, i have a wholeeeeee bunch of stories im tired of hiding sooo i decided to post them finalyyyy :) im so proud of myself! lol **

**Well i hope you like this storyyy :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto Cuz If I Did You Would See Little Uchiha Brats Runnin Around With PinkHair And Emerald Eyes :D**

********Sakura,a lonely gothic high school girl has to take life head on. She has to fend for herself and her little boy. With the help of Tsunade and Kakashi that is. What will happen when she finds out shes a Vampire Princess that has to fight evil! What will her reaction be when she is presented to her former lover and friends...with no memory of them _what so ever_! how will they deal, and who is this mysterious little boy sakura is with?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue Part 1**

The sound of a laughterwas ringing in the forest of darkness. If you focused hard enough you could tell it was a little girl's laugh. "-Giggles- you can't catch me!" that was the voice of the little girl named Sakura Haruno, "Oh yes I can!" answered back a little boy named Sasuke Uchiha. They were only playing a simple game of tag; ever since their parents had scheduled a play date for them they became the best of friends. "Ha! Gottcha! I win." Sasuke yelled in excitement,

"Hey no fair! You're not aloud to tickle! That's cheating!" pouted little Sakura, Sasuke just grins at her and says "But the game never said we had to play by any rules did it?" said Sasuke triumphantly, Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully and pouted. Sasuke just shook his head and gave Sakura a hug; Sakura smiled and forgave him for what they were arguing about before.

"Hey…do you hear that?" –Whistle- Asked Sakura walking back with Sasuke after their little fun that night playing tag in the forest. Sasuke focused his hearing and said, "Yea…it sounds like…WHISTLING! Crud! They're calling us! We're late for dinner!" said Sasuke grabbing her hand and started running with her. Sakura just giggled at his antics, her parents would be ok with them getting late to dinner. This week it was Sasuke who was sleeping over her house.

Next week it would be her sleeping over his house. Their parents were best friends; they were a group of 4, the men were in the battlefield and the girls were at home studying the art of being nurses for the battlefield. They had known each other since childhood, thus the trust in each other was beyond any normal play date parents.

* * *

When the king of the vampires became very ill, his son had to take his place.

Now the king of all vampires, Haruno Enzeru; and his wife Haruno Akuma…ironic how his wife's name was the opposite of his. His name stood for angel and her name stood for demon, yet she was the most delicate kindhearted person you could find beside Mikoto Uchiha.

And he was the strictest man you could find beside Fugaku Uchiha, well that all changed when he had his 2 sons and Enzura had his 3 children, 2 sons and 1 daughter. His 2 sons where the same age, they were twins in fact, they had 15 years of age. Sakura and Sasuke only had 9 years of age, but they sometimes acted like they had 12 years of age.

Their intelligence were matched to their older siblings, Sasuke's older brother Itachi was the ideal role model for Sasuke and Sasori and Gaara were the same for Sakura. The older children would sometimes even have sessions with the little ones to help them out in some things. When Enzura became king after his father died, he appointed Fugaku Uchiha and his whole clan as the police force in that land. His wife and mate, along with Fugaku's as well, were training young woman to become nurses and doctors for future wars and emergencies.

When they had had Sakura and Sasuke meet on their first play date they were about 2 years old…and walking. When they had first put them down, and watched, the children would just somewhat as people might put it, study each other. It was only natural instinct to study each other.

Since their parents were vampires, the strangest part was that their offspring would only be half vampire when they were born; the parents or the mate of that offspring would have to complete the transformation even if the mate was half vampire too. That's were the mating ritual came into play, but, it would be one in a millionth chance that the offspring would be a full fledged vampire.

That's were the powers would come in. If you mated with a full-fledged vampire, you would get 1 to 2 special powers. Other then that you'd have to have royal blood, to receive powers. Only a few very lucky people even get a power beyond those standards.

When the children were presented each other they studied their appearance first, then slowly the facial features. Once that was over, they just stared at each other, not one of the children made a move towards the other. With a little coaxing from the parents, the kids started to crawl forward they were about an inch away. When they stopped again, Sakura was the first to make a sound out of the 2 exclaiming"Fwiend!"

The parents chuckled at her enthusiastic nature, she looked back at Sasuke and he smiled. She clapped her hands together in delight; Sasuke once again smiled and hugged her. The mothers awed in delight at the cuteness of the simple act and the fathers just sat their smirking at each other.

After Sasuke gave Sakura that hug, he said "fwiend." The mothers once again giggled and awed at the adorableness he had showed in the last 3 minutes. At first, they thought Sasuke was going to be hostile like Itachi was, since both of the brothers were by pure luck full-fledged vampires.

No, Sasuke was calm and playful; Sakura was the only one who was left being the only half vampire in the family. Her brothers Sasori and Gaara were full-fledged vampires as well. The fathers just rolled heir eyes, after that they hit it off, they didn't even have one fight since they became friends.

To show their closeness once when they were about 5 years old, Sakura and Sasuke were in the village walking around checking things out, when all of a sudden a group of 9 year olds walked right in their paths.

* * *

**Flashback**

The 9 year olds were the bullies of the small village, the leader of the group was a girl, to make matters worse saw Sakura's pink long hair flowing in the wind as her and Sasuke were running down the street. When she had stepped in front of them, she had thought Sasuke was cute, she could care less if he was 4 years younger then her. He was an eye candy; she had to have him. So she decided to make fun of Sakura so much that she might run away, she smirked and said "Hey ugly, what are you doing with that piece of eye candy like that huh?"

Sakura had frowned on the ugly comment and kept to herself, she didn't like to be called names. She was often called 'forehead girl', or 'ugly' and the most original insult 'pinky'. She never really had stood up for herself; she just kept it bottled up. When she had gotten home she would cry her eyes out and let Sasuke hold her and tell her that it would be all right and that she was not ugly and did not have a wide forehead.

"Please do not call her ugly. We would appreciate it if you would move and let us through." Said Sasuke politely, "hm, let me think about it…no, I like you too much. Your mine now, and what I want I get." Smirked the girl, Sakura gritted her teeth; she looked at Sasuke and with her eyes pleaded that he say something to move this girl from their path. "Please, I will ask again. Let. Us. Through." Said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"No. I'm going to get you if you like it or not, you...ugly get lost, your blocking my view with that huge wide ugly forehead of yours." Said the girl Yumi quite rudely to Sakura. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand at the insult but kept a calm face, "no. I will not leave without my friend. Now leave us alone and, Let. Us. Pass." Said Sakura again with a harsher tone towards Yumi. Above from the rooftops, the older siblings of Sasuke and Sakura were watching the scene unfold slowly.

After the first time Sakura came home crying, with Sasuke soothing her, the older siblings would always sneak out and hang around the area they were in. To make sure that she would not come home crying again, Itachi was really close to Sakura, she was like a little sister to him. As was Sasuke to Gaara and Sasori. Yumi smirked and said to Sakura "get lost or I'll send one of my friends to sick ya'."

Itachi twitched at that little threat made towards Sakura, his brother; he wasn't really worried about so much he knew how to defend himself. He had personally taught him, but he hadn't taught Sakura because he wasn't sure if her parents would like Sakura to learn how to break someone's limb or other body part.

He was definitely going to suggest it to her parents today though, make no doubt about that. Sakura took in a sharp breath then let Sasuke's hand go, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. The older siblings watched in curiosity at what Sakura was going to do. Sakura had her head down, and her fists clenched. "Did you not hear right wench I said _**leave**_, I don't want you here!" yelled Yumi slapping Sakura in the face, Sakura stumbled a bit at the impact.

Now Itachi and Sasori moved about a foot ready to jump the girl when Gaara told them to wait, they looked at him like he was crazy. They wanted to kill that girl for hurting Sakura, for touching their little sister. Yumi was getting frustrated with the girl she just so stubborn! But after that little slap she thought she had done it. And trust me she did. Sakura still had her head down when all of a sudden; Yumi, Sasuke and the rest of the group heard a down right animalistic snarl. Sakura slowly lifted her head and barred her teeth at Yumi, in vampire language, that's signaling a challenge against another vampire.

The siblings were stunned a bit when they heard the snarl, at first they thought it was Sasuke…but when they focused it was Sakura who let out the snarl against Yumi and her group. Sakura was barring her teeth against Yumi, she lifted her head and you could see that her once emerald green eyes that could brighten up anybodies day turn to a cold blood red color. Her eyes were so red they made blood red look faded out, "_**Look you stupid skanky whore…you might not have heard me right. I'll be polite and repeat it again so that your slow retarded mind might comprehend the message. Let. Us. Through. Or. Else." **_Snarled Sakura,

Her voice had gone at least and octave lower then her usual light and happy angelic voice. The siblings were, by far, startled at the little Sakura. She had never made a threat in her life! And now…she had even snarled, changed the color of her eyes and threatened a girl all in one day! Wow we're getting somewhere. "W-what the h-hell happened to y-you!" shrieked Yumi, petrified by little Sakura, "y-you freak of nature! Get away from me! You're not a normal vampire!" yelled Yumi, Sakura growled once again and lunged at Yumi.

Bringing her down with such force you could hear a slight –crack- in the concrete floor. Sakura was tearing to shreds the girl who had insulted her and had even dared hit her. Now was the time for the older siblings to step in, this was getting way too outta hand. When they had jumped down from the roof, Sakura already had the girl in tears, and bloody. Itachi took Sakura and held her tightly, even with his iron grip Sakura was squirming uncontrollably; he had to have her in a bear hug to keep her from slipping out of his grasp.

Sakura's eyes had still yet to return to the normal color they had, once again she snarled and yelled in a venomous voice towards Yumi. "_**No! Let me go! I should rip her throat out for calling me a wench! I should sever those hands of hers for slapping me! For even daring to touch me!" **_she snarled in a deadly venomous voice, Itachi and the rest of the people there shivered in slight discomfort at what Sakura had said…or…more over the way she said it most likely. Sasuke was very scared for his best friend, he had never seen her like this…usually she would keep it bottled up and wait to get home to cry about what they had said about her.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at what Sakura had just said to Itachi, she would never speak that way to Itachi, or to anyone else for that matter. Sakura was thrashing around, in Itachi's hold. She banged her head against his chest repeatedly until she banged her head and looked straight into his eyes. Since Itachi was a full-fledged vampire he had a special gift the same as Sasuke's. Itachi had only had 2 powers; Sasuke on the other hand had 3 powers, a lot for a full-fledged vampire.

One of them was the ocular power, the power had run in their family from generations before them. It was called Sharingan, Itachi's Sharingan was more advanced then Sasuke's for the simple reason that he was older then him, and had had more training then him. Itachi could already go into people's minds just by looking into their eyes. When Itachi had entered into Sakura's mind, all he saw was pitch black. He heard nothing, except for this sound that slightly sounded like…_crying_. When he looked to find the source of the sound he found the little Sakura only a few feet away from him crying her little eyes out.

Itachi saw this and walked towards her; Sakura heard footsteps and lifted her head to see who it was. Her little eyes lit up the moment she saw Itachi, she tried to get up…but there were these little chains that were holding her down. Itachi saw this and his eyes widened, what had happened to her so that _this _would happen? Sakura sniffed again and said in a little voice "I-Itachi-nii-san…she won't let me go…I want to leave…I want to see sasu-kun…to see sori-chan, and panda-chan. She won't let me leave." She was starting to get scared; this had never happened to her before…why was this happening to her now?

Itachi quickly ran over to her, and tried to sever the chains but was shocked to see that they were somewhat bolted to the floor. He had no choice; he decided to use his other gift…fire. He and Sasuke both had this power; he could summon fire from his hands and from their mouths by forming these combinations of hand signs of the Chinese zodiac. He had summoned a little bit of fire from his finger and directed it to the chain. After about 2 minutes, the chains were finally broken and he picked up Sakura and sat her in his lap. Sakura still had the tears on her face, "saki-chan…why are you still crying? We severed the chains…you should be free and able to go back."

Itachi asked concerned, "Itachi-nii-san…what if she comes back? I don't t-think I can beat her alone…and I know your not always going to be there…what am I going to do?" she asked sniffling a little. Itachi shushed her and told her it was going to be ok, "saki-chan, I'm going to close my eyes and leave ok…when you and me wake up I want you to be the normal sweet, cute and happy you again got it." Said Itachi giving Sakura a hug. Sakura smiled and kissed Itachi on the cheek, and said thank you. Itachi closed his eyes, and returned to the normal world.

He looked down at Sakura to see if her eye color had returned to their normal bright lively emerald eyes. He blinked once, to get his vision back. Sakura blinked and looked at the people that were standing in front of her, "S-sori-nii-san…Panda-nii-san…Itachi-nii-san…. what are you doing here? Who's that?" asked little Sakura pointing to Yumi…laying bloody on the floor and crying. "Why is she crying?" asked Sakura again, Itachi and the rest of the group looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't you remember anything Sakura?" asked Sasori walking over to her and picking her up. Sakura cocked her head to the side and said "…was I supposed to remember something sori-nii-san?" Sasori just shook his head no and said "forget about it…don't worry. Are you feeling ok?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and said " yea I feel ok…just a little tired…and…I feel for some odd reason mad…like I wanted to hurt someone really badly…I just don't know why." Said Sakura putting her finger to her chin, a clear sign she was thinking.

Either that or biting her lip, "Sakura-chan…do you remember anything she said to you…at all? Or were we were going before she said something to you?" asked Sasuke, looking up at her since Sasori was holding her. "Hmm…well I remember we were going to buy some lollipops…and then someone was in the way…but then that was it…it sorta went black, sorry." Said Sakura sighing that once again she could not help anyone out.

Not even herself. "Don't worry…why don't we go and buy those lollipops, and we go back to the castle okay? I need to ask your mom and dad something ok?" asked Itachi "ok!" yelled Sasuke and Sakura together. The older siblings chuckled **(A/N: yea they all chuckled…what about it…laughing is soo overrated these days. Lol, plus I came up with the lollipop idea because I was listening to Lil Wayne, "Lollipop")**

**End Flash back**

* * *

After that she and the rest of them went to go get the lollipop when something extraordinary happened on the way back, which would explain why she ended up getting Tsunade as her teacher.

**Flash Back**

Once the kids got their lollipop, they were walking home when Sakura wasn't paying attention when she tripped and fell. "Oof!" she said as she fell and hit her knee, she dropped her lollipop. She turned over and saw that her knee was scratched and was bleeding. "Sakura! Are you ok?" yelled Sasuke running over to her to check if she was ok. "Yea…I skinned my knee. No biggy, nothing to worry about I'll just clean it when I get home." Said Sakura wiping the dirt out of it. The rest of the boys came over and saw Sakura on the ground, "what happened?" asked Gaara, kneeling down to be at least the same height as her.

"I just tripped and skinned my knee see…once again no biggy, I'll clean it when I get home." Said Sakura nonchalantly, when all of a sudden when she passed her hand over the cut once more it started to glow green, then slowly the cut started to heal. Now you would think for a half-vampire, it would heal quickly.

But the sad part is that the body is the same for human qualities. Any injuries to the body don't heal like normal vampires. The only trait that a half vampire has or shows is incredible speed. Full-fledged vampires don't even get injuries, ripping the limbs apart and burning them so that the body cannot reattach and heal itself can only kill them. And that has to be performed by a full-fledged vampire as well.

The boys were stunned…how could this happen? She wasn't even a full-fledged vampire and she was showing signs of having at least 1 power! And she was already showing signs earlier then any of the other guys had. Wow…this is really blowing some egos over here. "W-what was that?" asked little Sakura, she was really scared now, first it was that gap of memory she had early and those weird questions her sibling were asking.

Now this green light appears after she passes her hand over her injury. What was happening to her? Was she sick or something? Her powers shouldn't be coming at this age, Sasori and Gaara got their powers when they were at least at the age of 10. She was only 5! She was at least half the age of her sibling when they got their power. Heck she was even younger than Itachi when he got his power of fire!

Sasuke didn't get his power yet; he was born with the Sharingan so all he had to do was to get use to summoning it. "…Saki…do you know what this means?" asks Gaara to his younger sister. "N-no…I do not know…am I in trouble?" asked Sakura meekly, Gaara cracked a smirk, and so did all the other older siblings. "No… it doesn't, it means you got a power…and even before us. Wow you really know how to kick someone's ego down by a few notches don't ya?" said Gaara smiling and ruffling her hair. Sakura smiled and hugged him, "well, this has been an eventful day hasn't it? Now how about we get back to the castle vampire speed please before Sasuke has the urge to find his power today too." Said Itachi jokingly.

After finally arriving at the castle, Sakura went running to her parents to tell them the news. "Mama! Papa! Guess what! Guess what!" said Sakura enthusiastically, "hey princess, what's the big news huh?" said Sakura's father grabbing her and swinging her around, and finally ending him throwing her up in the air and catching her. Sakura giggled when her father caught her, and said with a big huge smile that would definitely make any one else smile too.

"Papa! Papa! I got my power today! Can you believe it!" said Sakura excitedly, "oh really? Well what is it?" asked Enzeru excitedly as well. "Umm…well I don't really know." Said Sakura blushing sheepishly, everyone in the room laughed. "Dad, she fell and skinned her knee; while she was wiping the dirt off her knee she healed it. Of course she didn't know she did it, but she healed it herself. Can I suggest something?" asked Gaara, "Yes, you may." Said Enzeru curiosity lacing his voice, "I think you should request Sakura be trained under _her _guidance." Said Gaara smirking, Enzeru shivered after remembering the last time he had seen her.

His wife and Fugaku's were excited about Sakura's birth and Sasuke's as well, but they didn't know who would deliver the baby. When gossip passed by that the great Tsunade-hime was in town, they sent her a message as fast as they could to see if she could deliver both their babies. Tsunade gladly accepted, when Tsunade had delivered Sakura she had held her after Akuma had, and when her father was let in.

She had said, "This little baby girl has a lot of potential, even if she is just a half fledgling she has the ability to do many great things. Even if she has to endure a lot pain. She will achieve her royal birthright, her family name and crest. And even a little bit more." Tsunade handed the baby over to Enzeru, Tsunade's special power besides healing, was to tell the future.

She never really liked telling things straightforward when it came to things that were important like a life or death decision. She would make it cryptic, to see if you were worthy of her predictions. Besides that the reason why Enzeru shivered was because she had one hell of a temper if you got on her bad side. "Do you think she already knew that we are goin-" the doorbell cut off Enzeru when he was about to say something.

**(A/N: literally the bell wrung, they had a huge bell that would alert anybody in the entire castle if someone were at the door.) **"Well…let's find out." Said Sasori, he had answered the door in less than 2 seconds flat at vampire speed, "Why hello Tsunade-hime, it's nice to see you again." Said Sasori politely, "why hello to you too Sasori-kun, it's nice to see you again. I for saw Enzeru asking me to teach his little angel."

Said Tsunade smiling knowingly, "why yes, I was going to ask you to teach my little girl how to control her healing power Tsunade-hime." Said Enzeru smiling at Tsunade, "oh, so little Sakura has the healing power eh? Well then why don't we get started?" said Tsunade smiling at little Sakura, Sakura smiled back because she already had a feeling that she would really like this woman. "Hewo, Tsunade-hime…my name is Sakura." Said Sakura smiling brightly at her once her father put her down. Tsunade bent down and said "why hello little Sakura, are you ready to learn about the human anatomy?" said Tsunade ruffling her hair, "the human what?" asked Sakura cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Everyone laughed, Sakura blushed but then felt Sasuke take her hand and say "don't worry…I don't have any idea what that is either, so where both at the same understanding so don't worry." Said Sasuke to her, Sakura smiled in thanks to him. He was always there when she needed him; she didn't now what she would do without him. "The human anatomy dear, it's all about the human body and how it functions." Said Tsunade smiling at her. "Ooo, I knew that." She said with a smug tone, "ok then…where is the heart located?" asked Tsunade convinced that Sakura had no idea where it was.

"Right in the center of the chest cavity, the lungs are on each side of the heart, one lung is actually smaller than the other so that it can make room for the heart." Said Sakura proudly for knowing this information so well, better then any other 5-year-old child should. Tsunade was impressed and so was everybody else. Who knew the cute little Sakura knew this information so well. In fact when did she have the time to learn this? She was always playing around and seemed care free about anything, to really pay attention to anything.

"Ok then hmm… how about the heart, how many chambers does it have?" "The heart has 4 chambers." Said Sakura proudly once again. "Very good Sakura-chan…how about the names of the chambers?" asked Tsunade, thinking she had somehow outsmarted the little girl. "The upper right and left ventricle and the right and left lower atrium." Said Sakura smiling widely at everyone surprise and her parent's proudness of her knowledge of such things. "Now I know you are fit to be one of the best medics in the history of vampires." Said Tsunade very confidently to Sakura about what she had said.

Sakura blushed tenfold; she had never thought she would grow up to be one of the most important people in the history of vampires. Hell she didn't even think anybody would be interested with her other than her family and friends. "Ok, we start tomorrow bright and early. Our schedule is we train in the morning for about 4 hours and then we study later on in the afternoon for about 3 hours. Do we have a deal?" said Tsunade sticking her hand out to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the hand and back at Tsunade, training? Does that mean she's going to show her how to defend her self against other people? That she doesn't have to rely on other people to defend her again. Tsunade was starting to get worried, Sakura wasn't shaking her hand…maybe she didn't want to train or maybe she didn't even want to learn about the body so specifically…maybe she just wanted to learn how to use her power and that was it.

All doubts vanished from Tsunade's head when Sakura gave her a huge hug saying, "I'm ready for what ever you throw at me!" very enthusiastically. Everyone laughed at her enthusiastic approach towards the training. "Ok, ok run along now with your friend here. Because after tonight you'll probably only have 2-4 hours of play time with him." Said Tsunade kindly. Sakura shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's hand and went running to her room.

"Hey Sasuke…do you think I'll be the one of the greatest medic ninja in the history of medic ninjas?" asked Sakura playing with his hair after a long exhausting game of tag in her room. "Of course you will…you're good at anything you do. If you keep putting all the energy that you are now, in any of the things you like…then you'll probably be the greatest of them all…"said Sasuke failing asleep against Sakura, once the adults were done talking they came into the room to tell Sakura and Sasuke that it was dinner time. But what they found was Sasuke holding Sakura by the waist and her snuggling into his chest, both were sound asleep. Tsunade just smiled at the cuteness and at the little bit of information she knew of the future for both Sakura and Sasuke.

**End flashback**

* * *

Once Sakura and Sasuke got home, they went straight for the dinning room. Once they arrived there, it was quite. Her parents were more quite then usual. Usually they had happy faces on always smiling…but today; their faces were more of sadness and morning. Sakura saw this and pulled Sasuke's hand, Sasuke squeezed her hand in reassurance that he saw it too. "Mama…papa…what is the matter. Has something happened in the kingdom? Is there a problem?" asked Sakura concerned written all over her face.

"-Sigh- yes…there is…Sakura darling, sweetie, you're going to have to leave the land of Konoha, with Tsunade for a while. She has to get back to her original town her assistant needs help there…and since she volunteered to train you…she has to take you with her." Said Akuma, Sakura's mother. "W-w-what do you mean I have to leave…and for how long?" asked Sakura, she was now holding Sasuke's arm in a death grip afraid to let go. "Honey…I know it's hard…but she wants to finish training you.

She needs to finish teaching you things you haven't even heard of and procedures you don't even know how to do yet. The latest she said that you'd be staying and training with her will at least be until your…16th birthday. She will come back a week before, so that you can celebrate it with us." Said Enzeru sadly he was smiling…but it never reached his eyes. "I won't see you, sori-nii-san…panda-chan…Itachi-nii-san…or Sasuke-kun…for 7 y-years." Said Sakura close to tears.

"Yes…unfortunately you won't be able to see them for 7 years. We will be able to visit you once and a while…when we can leave the village under the care of Fugaku and Mikoto for about a week tops. Then we have to come back." Said Enzeru sighed, he didn't want his little girl to go away for most of her teen hood, he would have liked to see how she would look like when she hit 10 or 13 or even 15 years old. But he has to let go sometime, and he would love for his daughter to become one of the greatest medics in history.

"Sweetie, you leave this Friday…at 4 am. Spend as much time with us as you possibly can…we are only aloud to see you once a year and only us…not even uncle Fugaku or auntie Mikoto can visit you, only us." Said Akuma walking towards Sakura, Sakura was already in tears by now.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Tsunade-shisuo was taking her away for a full 7 years never to see her brothers or her aunt and uncle or even her best friend until she is 16 years of age. She couldn't believe it…but she really wanted to become the best doctor in history. "Ok, run along kids dinner will be served in about 20 minutes…we'll call you when it's ready." Said Enzeru waving them off. Sakura and Sasuke went to Sakura's room, and sat on the bed,

* * *

"Sasuke…will you still be my friend even after 7 years of not seeing you?" asked Sakura laying her head on top of his chest, while he played with her hair. "Of course I will…just like you'll be my friend after 7 years of not seeing me…right?" "Of course…friends forever right? Till the end?" said Sakura holding her pinkie out for him to promise too. "Definitely, always and forever. Nothings going to tear our friendship apart"

Said Sasuke confidently, Sakura smiled and leaned her head back on his chest. After about 20 minutes Sakura and Sasuke were called down to dinner, Sasori and Gaara were there. They had sad faces too; they rarely show emotion…only when it came to Sakura or Sasuke…did they actually show what they were feeling.

After they ate, Sakura and Sasuke went outside for a little while to watch the stars. They would lie on the grass and watch the stars twinkle for hours at a time; they would even tell each other what they looked like. After about 10-15 minutes Sasori and Gaara came out and watched the stars with them. Sasori and Gaara would tell them what constellation they are.

After about 2 hours Sakura and Sasuke finally fallen asleep, Sasori and Gaara picked them up and put them in Sakura's bed and tucked them in. In the morning, Sakura and Sasuke both woke up and headed down stairs to make some breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, with Sakura winning against Sasuke, they were presented with 2 plates filled with pancakes and fruits and other things they want, with a side drink of orange juice or blood…which ever one you preferred.

"W-wow what's this?" asked Sakura "this week you'll be treated like you were a porcelain doll. We want you to always remember you home, and your father and I, plus your brothers decided to make this week your best week ever in this house." Said Akuma Sakura's mother.

"Oh mama, thank you!" said Sakura running and giving Akuma a hug, "and you too papa." She said giving Enzeru a hug as well. "Ok then, lets eat!" said Akuma smiling brightly. Once they ate, Sakura and Sasuke headed over to Sasuke's house to spend the day there. When they got there she was welcomed with Itachi picking her up and throwing her up in the air. "Wee!" she cried laughing and giggling; once Itachi put her down he smiled and said "you won't forget me over you 7 year training course will you?" "Of course not! How could I forget you!" said Sakura hugging him tightly,

Itachi just chuckled and hugged back, he saw Sasuke standing there and invited him into the hug. All three of them were in the hug now; once they let go they saw Sakura was crying. Sasuke asked, "Why are you crying? We're supposed to be happy for this week, we can't have you feeling sad now can we?" said Sasuke hugging her, "I-I k-know its just t-that…I'm g-going to m-m-miss you guys over 7 years!" she said hugging him tighter, "I don't want to leave, but I do want to finish my training and become the best medic in history. I'm just sad that I have to leave you guys for 7 years…as long as you guys don't get old on me I'm ok with it…and you don't forget me ok?" said Sakura wiping her eyes clear of the tears.

"Of course not…and you did not just accuse me of being old did you?" said Itachi jokingly. "Oh yes she did…and what are you going to do about it?" said Sasuke smirking, know what would come next. "Kya! N-no! S-stop! T-t-this I-isn't f-fair!" said Sakura in-between laughs with Sasuke and Itachi tickling her at the same time. "Ok, I think we put her through enough torture for now. Let's go eat; I'll make something to eat for us." Said Itachi "Can it have tomatoes!" asked Sakura,

"Sure, it's a good thing both Sasuke and you like tomatoes…although I would like it if you guys didn't hog them all to yourselves." Said Itachi sweat dropping, "Hey it's not our fault they are soo good." Said Sakura crossing her arms. "Sure, sure" said Itachi. After they ate lunch the kids spent the rest of the day with Mikoto and Fugaku playing games and remembering old memories from when they were younger. And little accidents from when they were younger. The rest of the week went by the same way.

Until Thursday came, Sakura was really sad. That night everyone ate together, later that night every one sat outside to watch the stars. That night when everyone went to sleep Sakura and Sasuke stayed awake in the room. "Sasuke-kun…are you still awake?" asked Sakura quietly, "…yea…I was just thinking about something." Said Sasuke turning around to face her. "Sakura…since you were leaving for about 7 years…I was thinking about what I'm about to say…a lot. I know we're are too young to really think about this…but…-sigh- how do I say this?" said Sasuke running a hand trough his hair.

"Well Sasuke…I was thinking about something too…why don't I go first so that you can feel comfortable ok?" said Sakura smiling at him. "Ok," said Sasuke, "well you know we've known each other for about 9 years, for about our whole lives…well I know this might seem a little weird and that we might be too young and stuff…but…before I say it, I just want to say that it is ok if you don't want to hang around me anymore after this…but I think…i…l-l-love you." Said Sakura blushing furiously; she thanked the room for being dark. "…" Sakura only heard silence, she chewed on her lip, "…S-Sasuke-kun…please say something," whimpered Sakura, "y-you d-do?" said Sasuke shocked at what Sakura had just said, "y-yes I do." Said Sakura close to tears now…she didn't want to ruin her great friendship with Sasuke.

"Whew, well that makes it a lot easier to say what I was going to say. I was about to say the same thing. After 9 years of knowing each other…I've grown feelings for you. Since we don't really think like children our age, we understand the severity of this topic. Sakura, I-I wanted to give you something before you leave ok?" asked Sasuke, "s-sure." Said Sakura meekly, Sasuke turned over and opened the nightstand that was there, and he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "W-what's this?" asked Sakura surprised by what she had just received.

"You gonna have to open it to find out smart one." Said Sasuke grinning like a fool. Sakura nodded and opened the box, she gasped. In the box was the most beautiful necklace ever. It had a key and a heart on it; the heart had the shape of a keyhole in the middle of it. She sat up and took it out. "S-Sasuke-kun…this is soo beautiful…thank you so much!" said Sakura hugging him fiercely.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yea I know…and the best part is...do you know what the heart and the key means?" asked Sasuke smirking, Sakura looked at it, and shook her head 'no' "You sure? Come on…and your supposed to be the great medic someday…how are you gonna do that when you can't even figure out what this riddle is?" said Sasuke smirking, Sakura blushed furiously and bowed her head, Sasuke put his fingers under her chin and raised it up to look at her and said "The key and heart means, you'll always have the key to my heart, as will I." Sasuke said pulling a similar chain out as well but the key having an emerald stone instead of an onyx one.

Sakura smiled and hugged him again, "Ok, time to go to sleep …you have to leave early tomorrow." Sakura nodded her head and snuggled closer to his chest. "Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura, Sasuke just grunted Sakura giggled and raised her head to look at him and said "thank you…and I won't forget about you over my 7 year training…I hope you won't either." After Sakura said that she pecked him on the lips and snuggled against his chest again. Sasuke blushed furiously after Sakura had just pecked him on the lips. He smiled and held her by the waist the rest of the night.

* * *

Sakura's mother came in and awoke the 2 children that morning, when they were outside the sun was beginning rise. Giving off a hot pink and yellow shade, Tsunade was waiting there for Sakura smiling. "Are you ready Sakura dear?" "Yes Tsunade-shisuo…wait can I say one last good bye? You know since I can only see my parents once a year…and I can't see the rest of them until I come back." Asked Sakura looking at Tsunade with a pleading look. "Sure…just don't take too long ok?" Sakura smiled and said ok, she ran back. She gave her mother and father a big hug and Fugaku and Mikoto a big hug as well.

She gave Sasori, Gaara and Itachi a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said she would miss them as well. She turned to Sasuke and gave him a big hug and said in his ear "I won't forget you…don't forget me ok?" Sasuke whispered in her ear "Never." And gave her a peck on the forehead. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back to Tsunade waving back at them.

And so began their journey of 7 years.

And the lighthearted mocking of the kiss Sasuke received and reciprocated.

* * *

_**DONE! **_

_**Hopefully you will like it. **_

**_Oh and before i forget please read and review my friends story _**

**_"I Hate Vampires! Right?" her name is FaomBanana_**

_**ok, i know this is long and probably full of errors im sorry im just tired of**_

_**these stories all being cooped up in my hard drive without anyone looking at them.**_

_**Oh and the prologue is gonna be long as anything...cuz **_

_**well thats just how my story has to go. im trying to get people to relate to Sakura and Sasuke, f**_

_**orm a bod ya know?**_

_**Anyways, please read and review 3 they always make me smileeee. **_

_**10 reviews and the second chappie will go up :)**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**UchihaBlossom0626**_


	2. Pologue Part 2

**_Hello again! _**

**_I know I said i would update after 10 reviews...but my friend BrazillianCherryBlossom read my story and made a deal with me._**

**_If I updated this story, she would update her story. which is name 'Alone'. It's really good, well anyways ENJOY!_**

**_A/N: In This Story Neji And Hinata Are Brother And Sister Alright?_**

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Naruto...Cuz If I Did Their Would Be Little Uchiha Brats Runnin' Around With Emerald Eyes And Black Hair. =3 :)_**

* * *

**_Prologue Part 2_**

Sakura learns how to heal major injuries to the torso, and limbs. Her parents visit her for her 10th birthday, Sasuke and everybody else sent her presents. Sasuke sent her another charm for her necklace. It was a key with a ruby in the top of the key. He also sent a letter saying,

_**

* * *

**Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Happy birthday! You must be wondering why I sent you another charm for your birthday huh?_

_Well I gave Sasori, Gaara, and Itachi the same necklace, as you and I…ok maybe not the same one as ours. Ours is special, only meant for us…I gave them a heart that had the initial _S _on it. Only you have the key to them. Once you have received all of the keys you have officially have the key to our hearts. Once you have opened all the hearts there is a special surprise in every one that will lead you an even bigger present. Sort of like a sorry I missed your birthday's present._

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura was very happy and excited; she couldn't wait to open all the hearts to see what is in side.

Sakura learns most of the poisons in the world; she can already handle her power very well too. She can even mold it so that it can travel though her body to heal any injuries with the help of her chakra pushing it.

Her parents visited her again for her 11th birthday; Sasuke sent her another charm with the color beige color to it and another letter.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Only another 5 years till we meet again. And you only have one more key to go and then you have the key to all of our hearts. And you are one step closer to your big surprise present. Remember to always try your hardest at anything you do got it? Or else you'll be in trouble with me when you get home. This new gem is Sasori's key alright?_

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura learned how to separate her chakra from her power; she also unlocked another one of her powers too. She can copy anyone's power just by touching his or her forehead.

Her Parents visit her and bring her presents, from her family. For her 12th birthday Sasuke sends her another charm that has a dark cobalt blue gem, and another letter.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_You have Itachi's key now! A__ little key for the keys, all the keys have gems in them so that you can match them to the hearts._

_The hearts are the color of the keys so that it'll be easier for you._

_I also met 6 other kids today…Father sent me to ninja academy last year. Sorry I forgot to tell you, my father told me the day after I sent the message with your parents._

_I had told them who you are, and that you are coming back in 4 years. They were excited to meet you._

_I'll tell you their names._

_Naruto or as I call him 'dobe', he is so loud. But he is a great friend and sticks up for anybody and loves his friends very much._

_Hinata, she's shy and quite, she's also Naruto's girlfriend._

_TenTen, she is a complete tomboy, she hates being girly or acting like a girly girl._

_Neji, he is serious and quite like me. TenTen and Neji are going out, he is also Hinata's brother._

_Shikamaru, he is a lazy ass to put it simple but has an IQ of over 200._

_Ino, she is loud just like Naruto…she's pig headed and is so annoying. She loves shopping. She is going out with Shikamaru. _

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura sends Sasuke a letter before her parents leave. Explaining some things.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm so happy to __hear you made new friends! Tell them I said hi, and that I can't wait to meet them either._

_I'm sorry I haven't sent you any presents these last 3 years. I'm saving my money to buy you something really worth you while._

_I'm really happy you joined the ninja academy! Now I'll have a sparring partner! You might seem surprised by it a little._

_Oh! Guess what! I unlocked another power! If I touch anybody on the forehead I can copy his or her power._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love always too-_

_Sakura_

* * *

Sakura learns how to move her chakra to any of her limbs to create a deadly attack, plus she can create craters the size of a lake, larger or smaller depending how much chakra she puts in her limb. She can now complete a surgery without the help of Tsunade telling her what to do. Her parents come to visit her on her 13th birthday; they bring about 7 letters. Sasuke sends her another key with a gem, it is the color of Crimson.

_

* * *

_

_You have dad's gem! Congrats on the new power!_

_You don't have to buy me anything for my birthday._

_As long as I hear from you, that's the best gift I can get. You have received 7 letters including mine. These are from my other friends that wanted to meet you._

_I can't wait to see you! Only 3 more years left until we can see each other again._

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Destined to become the greatest ninja in history!_

_Anyways, I just wanted to say hi and that I can't wait to see you in 3 years._

_Oh! I just wanted to know, why is Sasuke-teme always so grumpy?_

_Sincerely-_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Hey! My name is Ino Yamanaka! I really want to meet you; _

_Sasuke has said so many things about you, how smart you are how pretty you are. How talented you are at what ever you do. And that you love to read _

_and draw. I can't wait to see you in 3 years! And I'm starting to suspect Sasuke-kun has a little crush on you!_

_Sincerely-_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga; _

_I've heard many things about you, Sasuke-san seems to be very fond of you…and I mean more ways then one. _:3

_I can't wait to see you in 3 years_

_Sincerely-_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga; I am Hinata's brother._

_I have heard many great things about you._

_I am very interested about your powers as well. _

_I am studying a lot about major types of powers vampires have._

_Well I can't wait to see you in 3 years._

_Sincerely-_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Hey, what's up? My name is Shikamaru Nara._

_I've heard that you have unlocked 2 powers already; you're really something aren't you?_

_Well, I'm very interested in meeting you in 3 years…maybe we can have a shogi game when you come back._

_Sincerely-_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Hi my name is TenTen hinamori,_

_I can't wait to see you; Sasuke had said so many things about you that intrigue me._

_He says that you have unlocked 2 powers, that's very impressive…usually half vampires don't have any powers._

_Anyways we'll talk more when you get back._

_Sincerely-_

_TenTen Hinamori_

Sakura learns how to use both of her powers to full extent. Tsunade starts to send her on missions too. Her parents visit her again fro her 14th bringing another letter from Sasuke. This time he sent her a light blue gem with a dark blue streak going through it.

_

* * *

_

_Congradulations! You have all the keys to our hearts!_

_How are you?_

_Anyways, I've been thinking about you a lot lately…when we were little we used to have sleepover's every week, we'd alternate houses every time. And we always were late to dinner at your house…you are such a bad influence._

_We used to play for hours, not even stopping for a brake or anything. Heh…look at me rambling like an old lady here I make it sound as if it was ages ago. _

_But to me…it does seem like ages ago…sometimes I wake up expecting to see you their like when we would sleep over at each other's houses. I miss you a lot…but that'll end soon. After all we only have 2 more years left until we see each other again my love._

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura too, sent him another letter.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm really glad I have all of the keys to your hearts! I also read all the letters your friends sent me…they seem very interesting._

_And what's all this talk about me huh? You know Sasuke-kun it's very rude to talk about someone when they are not there to defend themselves. _

_Shame, shame Sasuke-kun, where are your manners? _

_Anyways, I miss you a lot too…I can't believe it will only be 2 more years until we can reunite again my love as well._

_Say hi to your friends again for me._

_Love Always too-_

_Sakura_

* * *

Sakura meets her fighting trainer Kakashi Hatake; he teaches her how to fight when she has exhausted all of her chakra. She also has increased her speed and stamina by at least 50% then her normal above average stamina and speed. She has also unlocked another power, where she could look someone in the eyes and if she gives a command he or she will automatically obey it, whether he or she likes it or not. Sakura's parents visit her for her 15th birthday; they brought her some lovely gifts from everybody back home, even Naruto and the gang. And they brought one last letter from Sasuke to her.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_How are you my love?_

_Can you believe it? 1 more year and we get to be together again._

_I can't imagine how much you've grown, how your beauty must be beyond any other woman to compare. I remember you had long pink flowing hair, have you cut it or kept it long? I told the guys you said hello. They are so excited to see you in a year._

_I still can't believe we are going to see each other in a year._

_I don't think I have changed much except my stature; I'm about 6'1 right now._

_Please if you send me a letter don't describe yourself, I want to wait for the surprise for when I see you again in a year._

_Till then._

_Love always-_

_Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura sent her last letter to Sasuke until the next year they meet again.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I am very fine thank you for asking._

_Yes, I can't believe it too! 1 more year and we see each other again._

_I got a new sparring teacher; his name is Kakashi Hatake._

_He has been teaching me how to keep my stamina up and my chakra as well._

_Since Tsunade-shisuo is a little busy around the village now a days because of this virus that's been going around._

_She thinks my training needs a little more work for fighting. So once I'm done with training I rest then go out to help Tsunade with the virus._

_Oh! Can you believe it! I unlocked yet __**another**__ power!_

_If I look someone in the eyes and give him or her a command, they will automatically obey. But only if I want to. If I'm joking nothing will happen._

_Well, I look forward to seeing you love once again._

_Love always and always-_

_Sakura._

* * *

Sakura is packing up to go back to her home, where her beloved family and love are waiting with new comrades as well. She and Kakashi will be leaving early in the morning to reach the village in 2 days. The day they get there will be Sakura's birthday. They set off early in the morning. Sakura is very excited to see Sasuke again; it's been 7 years since she has last seen of him. She wants to know what his opinion on the new her is.

Sakura and Kakashi are already at the forest before the gates to the konoha village, in 1 hour they will have reached the village and it has not even been the second day! The adrenaline is really pumping. They have reached the konoha gates, at around 8:30 am. Sakura now has butterflies in her stomach from all the excitement she is bottling up. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know were I live?" asked Sakura smiling,

"Actually as hard as it may seem…I don't know were you are living." Said Kakashi honestly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't worry I'll show you. But you have to be quite when we get there. I want to surprise them. They apparently have been going to ninja academy…so I want to see how good their skills are." Said Sakura smirking, Kakashi just shook his head and said, "Aren't I always quite? Anyways, who is this famous Sasuke-kun I've hearing about from your parents and Tsunade hmm?" asked Kakashi, Sakura blushed and said "He is my love, we have been best friends since we were born.

Our parents are best friends from a while back, so naturally they introduced us when we were little. Sasuke Uchiha is the best friend, and best lover you could have. He is very caring, and he always knows when to comfort you when you need it." Said Sakura smiling even brighter and wider. "Wait, you mean to tell me…you are friends and the lover of Sasuke Uchiha…the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the famous police force?" said Kakashi in astonishment.

"Yes, he is…but I love him for him…not for his surname." Said Sakura, "No, not at all. You should never love someone by simply their fame or family name…that's not right." Said Kakashi, "ok, we have to be quite ok? We are getting real close to them I can feel them." Said Sakura putting a finger on top of her lips to show that they had to be quite in that particular moment. Kakashi nodded in understanding, they started to increase their speed a little to get there faster.

Once Sakura and Kakashi got there, they stood on one of the tree branches that would cover them fully, but would leave them able to see what the others were doing. Sakura crouched down to see what was happening, she saw Sasuke under a cherry blossom tree reading a book, a sun kissed blonde boy who was being overly loud (who she guessed was Naruto by the sound of it) being chased by a girl who had platinum blond hair yelling and screaming threats at the boy (she guessed the girl to be Ino since Sasuke had said in his letter that Ino was just as loud as Naruto.)

She saw another boy under the same cherry blossom tree from what she could tell who was sleeping. He had brown hair that was pulled up into a spiky ponytail. She guessed that was Shikamaru, from Sasuke's letter he was the lazy ass of the group, never wanted to do unnecessary work. There were 2 more girls their as well, one of the them had long dark blue hair, her estimate about 2-3 inches above her waist, she was blushing because the blonde idiot had hugged her as a thank you for stopping the other blonde. She guessed it to be Hinata.

The other girl had brown hair that was in 2 buns above her head. She was apparently sparring with another boy that had chocolate brown hair down to his mid back; she guessed them to be Neji and TenTen. She surveyed the area, and decided to test how fast Sasuke's reflexes were. She picked a kunai and threw it at him, she moved quickly and stealthily to the side to get a better view of what he would do. She guessed about ½ a foot he caught the flying object.

Sakura smirked she had a feeling he wasn't going to miss that. Sasuke raised his head to look at were the apparent object was thrown from. Everybody else was still searching as well. "Neji, Hinata…don't turn on your Byakugan on…I want to do this my self." Said Sasuke, he put the book down and got up. He turned his Sharingan on and searched for the culprit. He saw a chakra signature that was standing up; it looked like it was resting on the tree. It looked like the petite figure of a woman, '_Could it be?' _Sasuke asked himself, he was going to take that risk. "Come out! I can see you!" he yelled,

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad, after he had said that they heard a light giggle come from the trees right in front of them. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke, "are you surprised to see me Sasuke-kun…after all these years…how do I look?" Asked Sakura jumping down from a tree. Sasuke's eyes opened dramatically, this was his little Sakura? The little girl he would hold and say to her it would be ok to after the bullies had called her names.

There she was standing about 10 feet away from him…with a shirt that was about 2-3 inches below her bust; (which might he add, were _very_ big from when the last time he saw her.) she had her midriff open, exposing her firm stomach. She had on a sort of skirt that was cut open till it reached her upper thigh exposing her little skin tight shorts that wrapped like a glove around her firm thighs as well. He skirt reached her knees; her shirt was a tight fit, perfect for her. Her sleeves were only about 2 ½ inches long with the Haruno crest on it. As well as on her skirt front and back the entire outfit was red and outlined by black.

* * *

_**CLIFFY!**_

**_MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I BE EVIL! _**

**_I know sakura seems kinda mary sueish but it'll all make sense later on in the story trust me._**

**_Atleast this keeps you guys waiting for the next chappie!_**

**_Well this chappie is dedicated to BrazilianCherryBlossom. Since this chappie was long i expact the chappie for Alone is long too :)_**

**_Anyways I hoped you liked it!_**

**_I would like 10 reviews for the 3rd chappie this time pleaseee i beg of youuuu press that button belowwwww_**

**_\/_**

**_Yesss that one that says reviewwww I'm brain washing you to cliiiccckkkk the buuttttoooonnnnn =3_**

**_Sincerely, UchihaBlossom0626_**

Dear Sakura-chan,

Dear Sakura-chan,


	3. Chapter 3 Our Love

**_OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! _**

**_The reason why i have taken CENTURIES to update this story is because school swamped me with work and other shit -.-_**

**_annnddddd sports, the only reason why i update this lil badboy is because i broke my nose in softball and i cant even practice with them / / /_-. _**

**_soooo i took the time and wrote another chappie! well i hope you guys don't try to murder me!...pwease? o.o_**

**_well disclaimers!_**

**_I do not own naruto in any way shape or form. but i do own the plot of this wonderful fanfic XD, welppp have fun!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Our Love _**

Sasuke was starring wide eyed at her, '_t-this…is S-Sakura…my Sakura? She c-changed…a-a __**lot!**__' _Sakura frowned; Sasuke just kept starring at her. Did he not like the way she looked? Did she say something wrong? Naruto noticed Sasuke was just standing there like an idiot. So he decided to help his best friend, Naruto since he was the closet one to Sasuke did the first thing that came to his mind…smack Sasuke upside the head. And he did just that, Sasuke was still thinking about how Sakura looked, how much she had changed when he felt someone hit him in the back of the head.

Sasuke hissed from the sudden pain he felt and surprise. He turned around to find Naruto grinning like the fool he was. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "dobe." Naruto frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. Sakura was beginning to feel a little awkward because all Sasuke has done so far is stare at her. Sasuke turned around and started to walk towards Sakura, Sakura just looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke was about an inch from her face. Now, since Sakura hadn't gotten a good look at him from afar. She could see more detailed then before…he had grown handsomer over the years. He was about a head taller then her at least. His hair had grown a little, and his eye's seemed even deeper then before.

His little nose had changed into one that was aristocratic, perfect for missions that had to do with people from high class that were very snotty and perfect looking. He had a built, not grotesque looking where muscles would be bulging out, and not to scrawny either. He was perfect in other words, Sasuke noticed her staring at him, and he smirked and pecked her on the lips, and whispered in her ear,

"Welcome back…I missed you." After Sasuke said that Sakura's smile brightens 10 fold, she jumped and hugged him, he chuckled and spinned around once then put her down. She pecked him on the lips as well and said, "You don't know how much I missed you…oh and look." She pulled out her necklace that had the heart, the 4 keys he sent her, the years before. She held up her hand in front of his face to show him the ring he sent her as well.

Sasuke's smirk became a smile, he was happier then ever to know that she had kept it all these years. "I think your friends want to be introduced to me." Said Sakura smiling, "you know what…let me guess ok?" asked Sakura putting her hands on the chest like a child and looking at him with puppy eyes. He shook his head and smiled, "sure, what ever you want."

He put his arm around her waist, and led her to the group. "Ok, your Ino Yamanaka, you're the girl who love's shopping! And you're going out with Shikamaru Nara, your Hinata Hyuuga your quite and shy and is going out with Naruto Uzumaki, your TenTen Hinamori you're the sporty one, hates to be or act girly love weapons and is going out with Neji Hyuuga. Your Shikamaru Nara, the lazy ass of the group but has and IQ of above 200 is going out with Ino Yamanaka. Your Naruto Uzumaki destined to be the greatest ninja in the history of ninja's" Sakura giggled after saying that, "Believe it! See! She believes it!" said Naruto, " Who is currently going out with Hinata Hyuuga, and your Neji Hyuuga, you are currently studying about other vampire's powers and is currently going out with TenTen Hinamori. And is Hinata's brother."

She said smiling "Did I get it right?" she asked, "Girl you got one hell of a memory…when did Sasuke send that letter like about…2-3 years ago." Said Ino, surprised Sakura would remember what it said. "Yea…it's a habit, I always remember everything I read and see. It's good sometimes…other times when you hear something or see something you don't want to see…well, that's when it sucks." Said Sakura smiling, "so, are you ready to see your brothers again? And my mom dad, and Itachi?" asked Sasuke, "you bet!" said Sakura excitedly. They all laughed at her enthusiasm. "I haven't seen him and my brothers since I was 9! How could you _not_ expect me to be enthusiastic!" "Oh! I almost forgot! Kakashi-sensei! You can come out now!" said Sakura yelling back into the forest.

The group heard someone chuckle and say, "Alright Sakura I'm coming, I'm coming." When finally Kakashi came out of hiding into the clearing Sakura ran up to him and said "This was my sensei for the past 2 years…he has been working with me on my stamina and resistance with the cruelest of ninja torture…just in case if I get captured and they want information about things I should know as a ninja. It's not like I would give them information anyways…but just for precaution." Said Sakura smiling, everybody sweatdropped. "What?" asked Sakura innocently, everybody just shook his or her heads at her.

"Sorry to cut this visit short, but Sakura dear I have to meet with some people in about ½ an hour…I have to go, but I'll be in the inn I saw when we entered the gates." "But Kakashi-sensei we have more then enough space to accommodate you. Why don't you stay here?" Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled, since the rest of his face was hidden and said "because, little Sakura-chan…I'm going to meet people who read this." As Kakashi said that he pulled out a book that had the title "Icha Icha Paradise". All color from Sakura's face drain…then it came back in a rush to her face. Her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Kakashi-sensei…what did we discuss about that book?" she hissed through clenched teeth, cracking her knuckles "um…that it's bad…and perverted?" said Kakashi backing away, "yes…why do you still have it?" asked Sakura, "umm…because I like it?" said Kakashi in a meek voice, in a second Kakashi made a brake for it and ran. Sakura saw this and said more like yelled "No you don't!" she punched the ground and it tore up in pieces, it was like an earthquake rumbling. Everyone either stumbled or fell on there tush. (A/N: I love that word…it's so retarded lol). Everyone stared wide eyed at the fuming Sakura, that 5 foot 3 inch girl had just made an earthquake and a huge crater in the ground! How did she do that!

"Kakashi-sensei your lucky I don't have that much chakra left or else I would have pummeled you! You hear me!" yelled Sakura to the woods, Sakura 'hmphed' and mumbled "pervert…wait until I get my hands on you…I'm going to make sure you won't be able to _**see**_damn straight when I'm done with you."

Sakura and Sasuke plus the rest of the group all headed for the house, to meet everyone there. "Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura pulling on Sasuke's shirt to lag behind with her, "yea? What is it Sak?" asked Sasuke with a concerned face, "…do you think…well…that…they will still be close to me like…they were back then…?" asked Sakura, Sasuke looked surprised by this question. Well of course they would be as close as they were before, maybe even closer because of the time they were apart. The guys missed her a lot; all they could do was talk about when she was getting home. "Well of course you guys will be as close as before maybe even closer, since they missed you they might want to spend _more _time with you."

Said Sasuke wrapping his arm around her waist, she was a little hesitant, "what's the matter Sakura…if it's for the closeness I promise they will be even closer then before." "No it's not that…. it's…well…do you think they will be mad at me for the outfit? It's comfortable for missions and it's really easy to move in." said Sakura blushing,

* * *

Sasuke chuckled and said "no, I doubt it…the outfit will be the last thing on their minds." "Come on teme! Your taking to long!" yelled Naruto from ahead, Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm coming dobe, hold on." "What'd you call me teme!" yelled Naruto back, "A DOBE! Dobe!" yelled Sasuke back smirking, Sakura just giggled and Naruto just mumble some incoherent sentences. When they got to the house, Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, "let's make a grand entrance shall we?" Sakura smirked back at him and said, "we shall." (A/N: my friend and me say that all the time and we link arms and everything! Sometimes when we are late to class we do that and make a big commotion when we come in and then laugh about.)

"Itachi! Sasori! Gaara! Come over here now! There is some bad news about Sakura!" after Sasuke said that the three got their well below a second with serious faces, "what do you mean bad news otouto?" asked Itachi completely serious, Sasuke couldn't hold it in more and grinned "the bad news is she's…here." after Sasuke said that Sakura jumped down from standing on the ceiling.

" Oh…I feel totally loved, let me tell you...oh! Hola o-nii-sans…what's up?" Sakura asked innocently, everybody sweatdropped except Itachi Sasori and Gaara. They were all shocked for about a second then all of them broke into a devilish grin. Sakura smiled and ran over to them, she gave each one a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you imouto?" asked Itachi, "I'm fine, what about you?" asked Sakura letting go of him, "I'm ok, nothing new just boring as ever." Said Itachi grinning again, "So how are you Sori-nii-san? Panda-nii-san?" Sakura said grinning at the old names she would call them when she was little. Both of then smirked and shook their heads, "fine, just boring," said Sasori, "what about you?" Asked Gaara finishing each other's sentences. "Wow…you guys still do that? After all these years? And I thought I was immature." Said Sakura rolling her eyes, "hey old habits" "die hard." Finished Gaara for Sasori, both if them just grinned at Sakura. Sakura giggled and smiled back at them, "Hey, where are auntie Mikoto and uncle Fugaku?" asked Sakura to Itachi,

"They are currently on a mission, but they will be back soon. Later tonight if I'm not mistaken." Said Itachi, "Ok, well I'm going to say hi to my parents and then going to take a nice long shower, god I hate traveling for days at a time." Said Sakura rolling her neck while rubbing it, Sasuke just chuckled and said "come on, I'll show where they are." "Thanks," said Sakura smiling tiredly at him. Sakura and Sasuke walked side by side in the hallway, when Sakura intertwined her hand with his. Sasuke, surprised looked at her, she was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back as well, when they got to the door, Sakura knocked on it. They heard a faint "come in."

Sasuke opened the door, and let Sakura and himself inside. "Hello father how are you?" asked Sakura, walking up to him. Sakura's father turned around, and smiled he gave Sakura a big hug and said, " Hello princess I missed you so much! How are you?" Sakura laughed at the old name, and said "fine father, where is mother?" "Your mother is on a mission with Fugaku and Mikoto. I think they'll be here later in the after noon if I'm not mistaken." Said Sakura's father, put his forefinger and thumb to his chin in thought.

Sakura smiled at her father and said, "Ok, well I'm going to my room. I'm tired and I want to take a shower before my nap. I might wake up a little later and we can all hang around…how does that sound?" "Sound's like a plan to me, what about you uncle Enzeru?" said Sasuke, "sounds like a plan to me too." He said smiling, "ok, I'll see you later dad." Sakura said kissing him on the cheek, and leaving. Sakura and Sasuke walked back to her room. They were silent but it was comfortable for them,

"Sakura…after you wake up do you want me to show you around the town again. After 7 years it has changed a lot…what do you think about that? Maybe even stop to get something to eat." Asked Sasuke, "sure…I'm just going to –yawn- take a nice warm shower and rest a little bit…plus I have to have these washed…I'll end up doing it my self…just right after the nap." Said Sakura stretching, Sasuke smiled at her and said "alright." Once they were in Sakura's room, she took out a nice dress that reached her knees it was white with Cherry Blossoms designs on it.

She took her towels and left for her bathroom, Sasuke meanwhile just layed on the bed and began to think. '_Should I tell the guy's I'm going to ask her tonight…or right now? I'll leave it for tonight…just to show everybody.' _By the time Sakura came out of the shower, Sasuke was fast asleep on her bed. Sakura smiled and laid next to him, she yawned and snuggled into the sheets. She turned around so that she would be facing Sasuke, when all of a sudden she felt this weight on her hip. She opened one eye and saw Sasuke had put his arm over her waist. She smiles, '_I guess its instinct now…I missed this soo much.'_ After that she drifted off into a deep sleep with the most beautiful dreams of her and Sasuke.

After about half and hour of sleeping Sasuke woke up. He looked around to remember where he was; he hadn't had a sleep like that in ages! He's always been on high alert ever since they saw _**him**_. After all the stories and sighting and the bloody mangled bodies he saw as in after effect of what this man had done…he wasn't the same. He was used to the blood and the bodies, but they will never go away. He looked over at his right side to find Sakura sleeping soundly next to him. Oh, that's probably why he could sleep so well…_she _was with him. He could always sleep sounder when she was next to him.

That's probably from habit of always sleeping with her. He always felt warm and complete with her around…he really needs to tell her, this is killing him. Sasuke was to busy daydreaming to notice Sakura stir and open her eyes. She saw Sasuke looking at her with this dazed look, "Sasuke-kun…what are you looking at?" asked Sakura putting her hand to his cheek. Sasuke flinched at the contact; he blinked once, twice then shook his head. "Sorry…I guess I spaced out. What did you say to me before…I sorta wasn't paying attention." Said Sasuke rubbing his neck sheepishly. Sakura giggled and said "It's ok…I asked you what you were looking at."

Sasuke smirked and Sakura could already sense the goose bumps on her arm. He was just so sexy and good looking it wasn't even funny. "I was looking at the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Do you know what that is?" asked Sasuke still smirking, "nope…sorry. Can you show me though? Maybe a hint or something?" asked Sakura grinning. "Ok, here's my hint." Sasuke leaned down and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She was surprised at first…but slowly she gave it as much passion as he was giving. Unfortunately…Sakura needed air, so she had to back off. _**(A/N: remember Sasuke is a full-fledged vampire he doesn't need air, Itachi, Sasori, Gaara are full-fledged vampires as well.)**_

She put her forehead against his and said, "Nope…still couldn't guess it…maybe another hint will help me." She said grinning at him. Sasuke chuckled and said "sure…why not…you always were dense…don't worry you'll get it this time." After he said that he captured her lips in another passion filled kiss, he pushed her down slowly on the bed as he straddles her. Using his forearms to support his weight, after about another minute Sakura pulled away a little dazed from the kiss.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, "Sorry…guess I'm really dense…how about another one?" Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled. "I'd give you as many hints as you want…just so long as we don't forget we aren't alone. And we go to some other things…that's the only bad thing about being a vampire…no privacy. If by any chance there is a noise louder than this…let's just say your dads not going to be happy…no matter how long he's known me." Said Sasuke smirking a devilish smirk, Sakura just giggled and said, "ok, ok, just so that I can spare your life…we can continue later or we can keep going. What do you want to do?" asked Sakura with a sexy smirk of her own.

Sasuke just shook his head and captured her lips again, after about another minute they parted. Sasuke said, "we have to meet up with the others…we have something for you." Sakura pouted and said "but can't we stay like for 2 more minutes. One kiss for each minute, how does that sound?" Says Sakura with this mischievous glint in her eyes. Sasuke smirked and said, "I like the way you think." Then he once again crashed his lips on hers. On the second minute, he slowly moved down to the junction where her collarbone and neck meet. He lightly suck on the flesh, she moan a little and intertwined her hands in his hair.

"Wait! My shirt doesn't cover this! What am I going to do! I would love to continue this, but I don't have any that cover my neck only tank top like dresses or shirts." Whispered Sakura franticly to Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes and said "I'll lend you one of my shirts…it won't seem weird because it's going to be a little chilly anyways later tonight. But on another note…I don't like that outfit you were wearing today." Said Sasuke seriously Sakura still had her arms around his neck, she looked at him and asked innocently "why not? It's comfortable, and it's good to fight in not too restraining."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nuzzled her neck and said muffled, "it's too much skin…I'm the only one who should be aloud to see you like that. Not anybody else…your not theirs…that's why they have girlfriends." Sakura just blushed and giggled. "That's why? God you are such a baby…you're very selfish aren't you?" said Sakura lying down; she had his head on her chest. She was stroking his hair, looking at the ceiling. "Yes…I'm very selfish…and you're very screwed…wait until one day everyone leaves and we're all alone." Said Sasuke, Sakura blushed bright red; she lightly smacked his head and said, "You're such a pervert! And I bet you 10 bucks you are not that good...wait...-blush- you're still a...virgin...Right?"

Asked Sakura meekly, Sasuke grunted and said, "of course…who the hell would I screw other then you anyways? Got any good suggestions…cause I'm open for them." She could practically feel the smirk on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted his head up and said, "You wish buddy…you're lucky to even be near this goddess of a body…none the less get to screw it." Said Sakura grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Sasuke smirked and leaned his head down on the hollow of her neck and inhaled deeply, and said, "you think you're the only one with a god like body? If that's so…you've got another thing coming." He was smirking by now, Sakura just 'hmphed' and turned her head to the side. Sasuke just picked her up by the waist and put her by the pillows once more and used her stomach as a pillow.

Sakura just giggled, and started to stroke his hair, she was thoughtfully looking at the ceiling; when she suddenly asked him, "Sasuke-kun…what did you do while I was gone?" Sasuke thought for a moment and said "become stronger…smarter in some area's and I guess learn new techniques…but I never stopped thinking about you…just thinking about how you would look when you came back to us…to _me._" He brought his hand and started to draw random figures on her flat stomach.

"What did you think about when you were away?" asked Sasuke, Sakura smiled and said "I was getting stronger as well…I was learning how to defend myself…so that I wouldn't have to be a burden to anyone else again. I also became smarter in the field of medicine and fighting techniques too. And I would always look forward to your letters every year. It has been like my sliver lining in a group of dull black clouds. When ever I felt like giving up or too tired to do anything else I kept thinking of you…and it would give me more then enough motivation to keep going." Said Sakura smiling, Sasuke raised his head and looked at her. God how he had missed that smile of hers.

He smiled as well and said "Well don't I feel loved." He came up to her head level and kissed her on the lips. Sakura giggled Sasuke looked at her like she was weird and said, "What's so funny?" "This has been like the 6th time you've kissed me in one hour! I feel so loved!" she pecked him on the lips and said, "Why don't we meet up with the others now before we start another make out session hmm?" Sasuke nodded and got off Sakura stretched and then got of the bed as well. "OK so…where are we going?" asked Sakura hooking her arm with his, he pulled his arm away from her and put it on her waist and said "we are going to meet the guys where we were this morning, and then we are heading over to the pub. To have some non-alcoholic drinks Dobe can't hold his liquor right and barfs it up." Said Sasuke shaking his head.

"Well that's nice of you. You know…you didn't have to do this all for me you know. A simple 'Welcome Home!' would have been suffice…you didn't have to do this." Said Sakura blushing slightly and smiling widely. "Although it makes me feel loved I'll give you that much." She said grinning, Sasuke shook his head and said "no, it's alright…you deserve this. Besides…I wouldn't fell right without giving you this. You are very important to me…and what is important to me always gets the best." Said Sasuke grinning, Sakura rolled her eyes and said "you are so corny, god I don't know where you got that from…it wasn't from me that's for sure." Said Sakura slapping his arm, he just grinned again and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I think I got it from Itachi…I don't really know though." Said Sasuke putting a finger to chin in thought, Sakura rolled her eyes again and tried to slap him in the stomach but he blocked it grinning like a fool again. When they finally met the guys at the cherry blossom tree talking. "Hey Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura "Hn?" said Sasuke showing that he was still paying attention. "When did they plant this cherry blossom tree? I don't remember it being here when I left for training." Said Sakura thinking closely.

"Yeah…I planted that tree the year you left. It always remembered me of you, you know because of your name." Said Sasuke looking at the group with a 'WTF' look. Sakura looked towards the group and almost burst out laughing. But since she's so cool she didn't lose her cool. Instead she just giggled; currently Naruto was hanging from the tree from one foot being caught in an apparent trap set for him. Ino was laughing along with TenTen and the rest of the group. Hinata was desperately trying to help her boyfriend down, but failed.

Sakura and Sasuke came up to the group and said, "I don't want to know." He then proceeded to sit under said tree. All you could hear was Naruto calling Sasuke a "teme!" for not helping him down, Sakura giggled and shook her head and headed over there. "Hey! Ino-chan! That's just plain mean. You know Naruto can't defend himself. That's taking advantage of him." Said Sakura smiling, trying to hold her giggles in. "but Sakura-chan! It's fun, please I was bored and I had nothing to do! So Naruto was annoying me so I hung him from a tree." Said Ino in a whiny tone.

"Well that's no excuse to abuse poor Naruto. Sasuke won't you do something…he _is_ your best friend you know." Said Sakura looking at Sasuke knowingly. Sasuke sighed and said, "Do I have to? Maybe some actual blood will get to the Dobe's brain for once and actually do him some good." Sakura shook her head and said "Now." Sasuke got up and untied Naruto and dropped him on the floor,

"Thanks teme, oh and by the way." Said Naruto grinning, "You are _so_ whipped." Sasuke growled and smacked Naruto upside the head. "Just because I comply with something she says doesn't mean I'm whipped dumbass." Sakura giggled and Naruto mumbled some incoherent obscenities under his breath.

Sakura smiled and went up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "you are _soo_ whipped buddy." Sasuke slowly let a smirk cross his lips and then said, "oh really? Well let's see if we can change your mind about that? Maybe a poke in the side can persuade you." **(A/N: sorry I just had too. I'm very sensitive in my sides and when people poke me I squeak like a mouse or if not scream like bloody murder. So I decided to put it in since my friends always do that to me.) **

Sasuke slowly walked towards Sakura, Sakura paled and started to walk back wards shaking her hands saying. "You wouldn't dare do that to me right?" thinking quickly about all the techniques she used on Tsunade to get her out of trouble, a brilliant technique she used only when dire emergencies arrived did she use this.

"Anyways…how could you be mad at this?" Sakura stuck her lower lip out a little bit and put her finger on her lower lip and made her eyes seem big. In an 'I'm a cute lost puppy help' sort of way, they looked glossy like she was about to cry, she then proceeded to say, "Do you weally want to hurt someone wike me?" in a babyish tone that made her sound like a little girl.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and took in her appearance, he blushed and everybody else just awed at how cute she was. Sasuke turned around before he could get a nosebleed, he could just imagine how she would look if she was _**below**_ him like that! No clothes and wiggling and- -ahem- off track with some nasty thoughts here. She some how made herself look a little Neko-ish she had one of her ears bent down and her paw to her lip.

The girls gushed at how cute she was even TenTen and she wasn't that into girly things and gushing about how cute things were either. Her lip started to tremble to add a to the affect already. Sasuke couldn't compete with that! Yeah he was shown that shinobi never showed their emotions. But seriously he could not, would not, and should not, go up against that cuteness...plus that hard on he was getting wasn't helping at _**all**_.

So he sighed in a defeated way and said "fine…I won't poke you…I can't even get a foot near you like that. Non the less even try to cause you discomfort." Said Sasuke shaking his head, Sakura 'kya-ed' and went back to human form with a very bright smile. "And that's how I handle my punishments…or any other problems…actually I used it on a mission…and I got the guy to get a nose bleed. I still don't get why he had one though? Jeez, men."

Said Sakura shaking her head. Sasuke came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Trust me…you_ do not_ want to know why he had a nose bleed...maybe I'll _**show **_you why he had a nose bleed later." Sakura just blushed and knocked him hard on the head and then preceded to say, "do _not _make me whoop your sorry Uchiha tush. 'Cause I can, and you know it." Sakura had this face that said -don't-mess-with-me-or-else- Sasuke rubbed his head and said "Sheesh, it didn't have to be so hard…god where did you learn to punch like that?" Sakura smiled and said, "From Tsunade-shishou of course… she taught me everything I know. Well except for the powers, but she showed me how to handle them."

"I'm going to have to talk to that woman…showing you how to punch like that…that's preposterous! Although that one hurt like a bitch might I say so myself." Said Sasuke, Naruto finally could contain himself and said "besides teme being whipped, he's also a softie? Wow when did this happen? Sakura-chan do you think you can make Neji and Ino be more like that? They are so mean to me." Whined Naruto to Sakura, Sakura just giggled from the glares Neji and Ino were sending Naruto. He just cowered behind Hinata.

"Sorry…you gotta talk to Shikamaru-san and TenTen-chan about that one. I'm only in charge of Sasuke. Although one of these days I might end up buying a leash for that boy. And maybe a muzzle too…hey, Hinata-chan do you need a muzzle too? You must be half deaf by now cause of Naruto over here." said Sakura smirking everyone just chuckled and giggled at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Sakura-chan I thought you were on _my_ side! That's no fair!" Said Naruto in a whiny tone. Sakura just rolled her eyes and said, " you assumed I was on your side because I stopped Ino from beating you to a bloody pulp. Their for believing you had an allay and hence the reason why you always hid behind me or called for _my_ help. I don't know how poor Hinata deals with you…I would have crushed your skull already. But…hey…that's just me." Said Sakura, Naruto had a look that said –you-lost-me-at-_assumed_- Sakura just rolled her eyes and said "never mind…weren't we supposed to do something about 20 minutes ago?" "Oh yeah! We were supposed to celebrate Sakura-chan's birthday!" said Ino excitedly, Hinata nodded and said, "There was this new restaurant, down the road from here…do you want to go there?"

"On one condition." Said Sakura looking at everyone seriously, "I need a tour…I am soo lost…its not even funny." Everyone sweatdropped at that, "sure we'd love to give you a tour Sakura-chan. I'll show you the new weapons store that just opened up if you need any more weapons for your pouch. And some other needs like shopping Ino and Hinata will show you around for that one." Said TenTen grinning, Sakura grinned back and said, "I'll take the weapons offer first I was thinking about getting sias…what do you think? I know how to handle them really well…a boy back in the village showed me how to use them. He was the best one out of everybody who could do it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "A _boy_ showed you? Couldn't a girl have showed you?" Sakura rolled her eyes and said "Stop being jealous…I had no feeling for him what-so-ever…he was a freaking stalker. He had this fetish with me…and he almost tried to kiss me! Poor boy he snuck up on me and I punched him so hard…hehe…I sorta left him in a coma for a month. But he got right back up and tried again, I admit he had a lot guts to do that after what I did to him…I think his name was daiji? No…Diachi…yup it was Diachi." Said Sakura shaking her head everybody just sweatdropped once again, this girl could put someone in a coma unintentionally…how long would it be if it was intentionally.

"Yea, yea…let's go before they close down on us." Said Sasuke wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her. First they stopped by the weapons store to look for the sias, Sasuke bought them for her as a birthday gift. She gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you. After that they went to the restaurant and ate, they talked for about an hour trying to get to know Sakura and vise versa, after that they were walking home when Sakura saw a shooting star and said "hey guys make a wish! It's a shooting star!" everyone had made a wish.

**Sakura: _I wish to spend the rest of my life with Sasuke_**

**Sasuke: _I wish to spend the rest of my life with Sakura._**

**Naruto: _I wish for all the ramen in the world and that I can protect Hinata and all of my friends from harm,_**

**Hinata: _I wish to become stronger to help protect my friends' family and loved one._**

**Ino: _I wish I could spend the rest of my life happy with my friends' family and loved_ _one._**

**Shikamaru: _I wish I can protect Ino and m friends and family always. _**

**TenTen: _I wish to spend the rest of my life with my friends, family and Neji._**

**Neji: _I wish to spend the rest of my life with TenTen, and to protect my family and friends._**

Pretty much everyone had wished for the same thing, after that they all walked home they met a fork in the road and Naruto said "well, this is were we leave. We'll meet tomorrow, how about that?" "Sure, how about…7:00am sharp, we could get some training in. I want to spar all of you! I want to see what you got!" said Sakura all excitedly; everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sure we'll be there at 7, but I doubt you'll will be able to last against Naruto for long…that kid has one hell of a stamina to beat." Said Neji,

Naruto grinned and said "yup! I last a very _long_ time!" said Naruto, emphasizing the word long. Sakura giggled and said "don't worry, by the time I'm on the 5th person, I'll just be warming up. Don't underestimate me just because I'm small. Just give me a cup of orange juice and you have me for the whole day wide awake and full of energy." Said Sakura grinning like a fool. "We'll see about that tomorrow 'kay Sak…I want to see some of your other techniques too." Said TenTen. "Bye Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto "bye Sakura-chan." Said Hinata smiling, "bye forehead!" said Ino, Sakura pouted and said, "Leave my forehead alone! Alright Ino-pig!" Ino just mock glared and so did Sakura. "Bye Sakura-san." Said Neji, "see ya later Sak." Said Shikamaru, waving lazily.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home together in a comfortable silence, "do you think my mom, auntie Mikoto and uncle Fugaku are home yet?" asked Sakura, "yeah I think so…do you remember when you and I used to lie on the grass and watch the stars for hours?" asked Sasuke curiously. "Yeah of course…how could I forget about those wonderful times?" said Sakura smiling remembering those memories. Sasuke looked around and said, "Well, there is a good spot we can see the stars perfectly. How about we reminisce a little about the past?"

Sakura smiled even brighter and giggled and said, "Geez, Sasuke-kun you make me feel like we are 1000 years old! And I'm only 16!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever…come on." They layed down on the grass, Sakura put her head on his chest and he started to unconsciously run his fingers through her hair. "Sasuke…do you remember the night before I left…we pinkie promised we would always be best friends?" asked Sakura looking at the stars. "Yeah…we also said we loved each other that night too remember?" said Sasuke, Sakura grinned thinking of a great plan, "Nope, maybe you could remind me?" asked Sakura looking at Sasuke grinning like a fool.

Sasuke just chuckled and said "maybe…maybe not…" Sakura pouted and said "mou…you're so mean! My plans never back fire! Hmph!" said Sakura pouting and looking the other way; Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He took her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips, "what about now? Do you remember now?" "Yup! …Sasuke do you…you know i…" Sakura was having a hard time saying this, she was afraid. She didn't exactly know why she was afraid…but she just was. "Do I what Sakura?" asked Sasuke slightly confused, "well that i…um how should I put this? That I have feelings…um-" "…you mean you _love _me? Is that what you mean?" asked Sasuke curiously looking down at her.

Sakura blushed bright red and said "-sigh- yes…I-I do. Do you still, well have _feelings_ for me?" asked Sakura could feel the blush erupting in her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest, Sasuke looked at her incredulously, how could she ask him that? Of course he did! "Of course I do…how could you ask that? Didn't you think I would keep my promise? And even if you fell out of love with me I'd still love you." He said a little surprised by the question,

Sakura panicked and said "No! It wasn't that…I know you keep your promises…it's just that…I was afraid that you would be forced to love me even if you didn't." said Sakura a little quieter this time, he looked at her as if she had grown 3 heads. "First off…I wouldn't fall out of love with you. Second I wouldn't force myself to do anything that I wouldn't want to do. I would just tell you that I didn't love you, but since I'm still in love with you it isn't the case." He said looking at her, Sakura smiled and said, "Sorry I doubted you…I was…just scared about what you would say."

"Hn…don't worry…it won't change, it will _never _change." Said Sasuke smirking down at her from his position. She smiled back, and then rested her head on his chest again. After about an hour of reminiscing and snuggling together, they started towards the house. When they got there it was about 12:30am, they saw that the lights were out so they quietly walked through the front the front door. They lightly crept up the stairs and were about to enter the room when they heard several tapping feet.

Slowly Sakura and Sasuke turned around and looked at their 3 older brothers looking at them accusingly. Sakura laughed nervously, and said "um…hi?" she said sheepishly, the boys just shook their heads and said "it's way past you bed time." "Where have you been?" "And _what _have you been doing?" asked Sasori, Itachi, and Gaara right after another looking at Sakura expectantly, Sakura blushed and went up to them and smack them all in the head. "_Excuse me!_ I _know_ you aren't treating me like a _little _girl now are you? When you _clearly _know that I can whoop all your sorry asses from here to next Friday _**right?**_" said Sakura in a menacing voice towards the boys.

The boys just took a step back and started to sweat bullets and all of them said really quickly "Good night!" and ran off to their rooms. Sasuke snickered in the background, Sakura turned around 'hmphing' and mumbling some other things. "Maybe you should do that more often…it would come in handing for house training too." Sakura smacked his arm and said, "don't make me smack you too." "Too late." Said Sasuke rubbing his arm. Sakura just smirked and walked into her room, Sasuke just followed in after her.

* * *

**_Welllllll there you go! _**

**_hopefully this little chappie made up a lil bit of how sowwyyy i am!_**

**_well please don't leave me! i love all of you dedicated readers and I appreciate how u still add me in ur favorites and how you still comment :) wellll i gots to go sooo byee!_**

**_pleaseee reviewww! the people who review i will list in the next chapter at the end of the storyyy well love yous! :) 3_**


End file.
